Displays, such as Liquid Crystal Displays and Organic Light Emitting Diode displays, are used in many of electronic devices in order to display graphics, text, pictures, and the like which may be generically considered as the display of information. In many uses, capacitive sensors, such as capacitive touch panels, are implemented in conjunction with these displays to form capacitive touch screens. A user can interact with a capacitive sensor arranged over the display to select, manipulate, or take some action with regard to the displayed information or make an input or selection with respect to an electronic device on which the capacitive sensor is implemented. One such example is a capacitive touch panel that covers a display of a tablet personal computer. Another is the capacitive touch panel that covers a display of a digital camera. Still another example is a capacitive touch panel that covers a display of a smart phone.
It is appreciated that the conventional construction of many such capacitive touch screens involves fabricating a display (such as an LCD), consisting of multiple layers of material, and then adding an additional substrate to the stack of the display layers to implement a capacitive sensor on top of the display. For example, and with respect to an LCD, this typically involves applying an optically clear adhesive to attach a sheet of glass or other clear substrate to the top surface of the LCD, the top surface being the surface through which a user views the LCD. The capacitive sensor is implemented on this additional layer, such as by patterning optically clear electrodes on it.